Friends: High school edition
by thecarouselneverstopsturning
Summary: The Friends characters as students in high school. C&M aren't together just yet but he has a HUGE crush on her.(They will get together since I love this couple so much), RR or J&R...haven't decided yet. Please R&R and stay tuned for more :)
1. Prologue

**Ok this has been in my head all day at school. It's the Friends characters when they were in high school and stuff. Just a few notes...Monica never was fat in this story, Chandler has a huge crush on her(you know I love Mondler). Joey and Phoebe are classmates with them along with Ross, Rachel and Carol. Story will be in script.**

 _Social Studies class. Monica is sleeping through passing time_

Ross: Sis are you ok?. You seem to be very tired today.

Monica: Nah because I couldn't sleep since mom and daddy you..know were doing it

Ross: No I did not know that mom and dad were doing it last night. Thanks a lot little sister

Teacher:(enters) Open to page 558 in your textbooks and read more about reconstruction(what I was doing in S.S this morning). Also I graded your tests.

Chandler: What pages again?

Joey: Dude the teacher said 558-60 and we have to answer two of the questions

(Rachel is putting lipstick on and admiring herself in the mirror she brought with her. Joey's mouth drops open)

One kid: Tests are getting delivered to you guys.

Monica: I hope I passed it. Mom will kill me if I didn't(her test gets passed to her)...Ooh yay a A-

Ross: Crap I failed mine with a 64

Monica: In yo face!

Rachel:(Sits up and looks at hers) Noo I failed it too. My dad will spank me to death.

 _The next period at lunch_

Phoebe: I don't wanna go to tech next period

Ross: Squtternut Bosh

Joey: Omg ha ha

Ross: We are doing a play in ELA. My character says that.

 **So how do you guys think? Another update from one of my stories will put up later on so stay tuned!**


	2. Ross is punished

_Ross &Monica come home from school. His mom gives him a hug but as usual shots out her daughter..._

Their dad asks "So how were your days at school?" "Awful because I failed a social studies test" Ross complains. Their mom looks at Monica and asks "What about you?", "I passed it" she says proudly, "Gosh scoring better on your test then your brother" her mom says and walks away. Monica starts to cry a bit, "Don't listen to your mother. I'm proud of you right now" her dad says and pulls her in for a hug but then adds "Oh and Ross as punishment, I want you to rake up all the leaves in the backyard" "What what why?" Ross asks in annoyance but then his dad gives him a 'You better do it now' look. "Fine fine" he says and goes outside.

 _20 minutes later where Monica is doing her homework but then Ross runs in screaming_

"Ahh" He screams, their parents run in asking "What happened?". "I got attacked by bees outside wile raking the leaves" he answers freaked out, "My poor baby" his mom cries and gives him a tight hug. "Did you get bit' their dad asks, "No no I don't think I got hut" Ross says and passes out on the couch.

 _That evening where Monica and Ross go to see a movie with the rest of the gang sonce their parents are on Date Night. After the movie and at hte Geller home..._

"I think we are gonna go now" Ross says and leaves with the game only leaving C&M with each other. Chandler thinks it's the perfect time to tell Monica how he feels about her so he asks "How are ya. How are you right now?". "Fine. What about you?" she responds, "I know you will probably think I'm stupid but I love you so much. Ever since Ross introduced you to me I was head over heels in love with you". He tells her. Her eyes tear up, "Gosh Chandler I love you so much too. She then cupps his face in her hand and they start to kiss.

 ** _Preview. WARNING SPOILER ALERT:_**

 ** _C &M end up in bed together that night and in the morning she forgets he is still in her bed that night. Ross comes to wake her up but then asks "Chandler! What are you doing in my sister's bed?" "Ross it's not what you think" Monica says grabbing a robe._**

 ** _End of preview for next chapter. Screen fades to Ross with a shocked look on his face and C &M puzzled..._**


	3. Don't wanna talk about it

Previously on **Friends;** C &M end up in bed together that night and in the morning she forgets he is still in her bed that night. Ross comes to wake her up but then asks "Chandler! What are you doing in my sister's bed?" "Ross it's not what you think" Monica says grabbing a robe, "How could you do this Chandler and especially to my little sister? Ross glares angrily at him. "Listen dude I really love her and would do nothing to hurt her. So please accept that we are in love" Chandler tells him. Ross looks at his sister, "I'm sorry but I love him too" Monica says as her new boyfriend pulls her in for a hug. "My best friend and my sister! Don't worry I won't tell mom anx dad yet" Ross exclaims and hugs them.

 _Science class where they are all together_

"You had sex last night didn't you?" Rachel asks wanting to know all the details, "You can't tell anybody yet but yes I did have sex last night" Monica tells her best friends. "Well with who though?" Phoebe asks, "You'll think I'm crazy but I had sex with Chandler last night", "Wait wha- you did it with him" Rachel asks in shock. Monica nods in approval. "Oh my god that is great but does anyone know yet?" Phoebe asks intrigued, "Ross does but mom and daddy don't know yet". "Please get a red phys. science textbook everyboby" the teacher says, Rachel puts her finger to her mouth.

 _Chandler and Joey are talking back at their desks_

"You had sex with Monica didn't you?" Joey asks his best friend, "I don't wanna talk about it right now" Chandler tells him.

 **STAY TUNED FOR #4 AND MY OTHER STORIES!**

 **Oh yes, one thing I needed to ask you all...Should Monica have Chandler's child in this story? Wait to find out. :)**


	4. No squtternut bosh

_PREVIOUSLY_ ** _ON FRIENDS..._**

 ** _"Wait wha- you did it with him" Rachel asks shocked, Monica nods in approval. "Oh my god that is great but does anybody know yet" Phoebe asks intrigued, "Ross does but mom and daddy don't". "You had sex with Monica didn't you" Joey asks, "I don't wanna talk about it right now"Chandler tells him._**

 _Ross at ELA class_

"Is Ross Geller here today" the teacher asks while talking attendance, Ross raises his hand and says "Here and always here"

 _After attendance_

"Now can you all open up the plays and Geller you are up after the narrations" the teacher says. Ross reads his part, "I will not eat squtternut bosh so kiss my heiny goodbye". "Gosh I sound like such an idiot reading this" he complains, "No no continue since you are doing good on it".

 _They are all in the same math class the next period. Carol is in there with them too which that and music she has with them..._

"Crap I failed this one too" Ross complains and adds "Dad will punish me again. I have alreary got attacked by bees outside yesterday, "I don't wanna get spanked by my daddy more" Rachel says annoyed.

AT THE GELLER HOME LATER THAT DAY

Ross and Monica enter the house and their parents are reading looking very refreshed, which could only mean one thing - they were doing it. Monica is happy that her mom is in a good mood so that she won't get criticized. Their parents both give them big hugs and say "Hello darlings", "Ross failed his math test". Their parents glare at Ross and their dad says "Oh son son. We don't know what to do with you now".

TBC...

 **I was writing this before school but didn't finish this until now. I really love how the teachers joke around with us this year. Stay tuned for chapter 5 and other new stories and updates!**


	5. Joey is crazy

**foxstarkiller I used your idea...**

 _Ross falls alseep on the couch but twenty minutes he hears his parents discussing something in the kitchen..._

"We can't let the boy get away with failing his tests. He is smart" he hears Jack say, "Gosh honey just give him some time. This year has been really hard on the kids" Judy tells him. "Alright but only if you give me little sugar" they have a very happy and loving marriage.

 _A few minutes Ross hears his parents kissing in the kitchen_

"Oh man. Gross" Ross exclaims in his head, but then realizes that his parents tend to forget about things when they are in lovey-dovey mode. But apparently not this time because they enter the living room and his dad says, "Me and your mother decided that we are getting you a tutor and you have to clean up Chi-Chi's doggie business in the backyard". "Why are you doing this to me mommy and daddy" Ross whines in a girl like way, "Dad see those three turkeys(lets pretend it's near thanksgiving) in the fridge, you should make him put one on his head as punishment also" Monica tells her dad. "And Ross I want you put a turkey on your head too and dance with it" his dad responds.

 _20 minutes later the gang come over. Ross is sweeping up Chi-Chi's poop..._

Joey notices something brown and says 'Ooh fudge", "No don't eat that" everybody exclaims but it's too late since Joey stuffs it into his mouth and asks "What did I just eat", "You just ate the dog's poop" Phoebe tells him. Monica doesn't see her parents near the sliding glass door so she wraps her arms around Chandler.

 **Ending this chapter right here because it's late and I can't seem to control my laughter. Ross with the turkey head will be up trm. Plz R &R! :)**


	6. Is he ok?

Continued from last chapter...

"Eww Joey you ate the dog's poop" Rachel answers, Joey feels gross so he runs into the Geller's house. "I can't believe Joey ate the poop" Ross exclaims grossed out, his parents are coming outside when Joey runs past them covering his mouth. Monica breaks away from Chandler since her parents don't know about them dating yet. "Ross what is up with your friend. He was running past us in the house with a grossed out expression" Jack asks his son as he proceeds to sit on the steps and put his arm around his wife, "Joey ate Chi-Chi's poop as I was cleaning it up" Ross tells his parents. "What? Your friend ate our dog's poop" Judy asks freaked out. Ross nods. "OMG is he okay?" both his concerned ever so in love with each other parents ask, "Yeah I'm sure he'll be fine" Ross tells them. "That was gross" Rachel exclaims, "Yeah so gross" Phoebe mutters. "Daddy & Mom, we have something to tell you two" Monica says and her secret boyfriend wraps his arms around her. Her parents turn over on the porch and ask "Yes?", "Well me and Chandler are in a um...realtionship with each other" Monica stutters out; she expected her parents to have mad looks on their faces but they were really happy and they give everybody a hug to show how happy they are.

TBC...

 _ **I remembered that Ross didn't have the turkey on his head this time but next chapter he will...promise. Please R &R and stay tuned for new stories and updates :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

I'm **back! Oh yeah Phoebe's mom is still alive and her step dad is in jail.**

 _ **[Opening credits. The next morning when Ross is in his first period class]**_

Ross looks at his schedule in digust after walking in on his parents doing it that morning. It said something like this...

 _1(A) S1. Art_

 _1(A) S2. General Music_

 _1(B) S1. Advisory_

 _1(B) S2. Advisory_

 _2(A-B)S1. Family & Consumer Science_

 _2(A-B) S2. Technology_

 _3(A-B) Science_

 _4(A-B) 5(A) Math_

 _5(B) Physical Education_

 _6(A-B) Social Studies_

 _7(A-B) Lunch_

 _8(A-B) English_

 _9(A-B) Advisory_

 ** _Rachel's schedule_**

 _1(A-B) English_

 _2(A) Physical Education_

 _2(B) Advisory_

 _3(A-B) Science_

 _4(A-B) 5(A) Math_

 _5(B)Chorus_

 _6(A-B) Social Studies_

 _7(A-B)S1. Technology_

 _7(A-B) Q3. Art_

 _7(A-B) Q4. Family & Consumer Science_

 _8(A-B) Lunch_

 _9(A-B) Italian_

 **Phoebe's schedule**

 _1(A) Physical Education_

 _1(B) Chorus_

 _2(A-B) Advisory_

 _3(A-B) Science_

 _4(A-B) S1. Technology_

 _4(A-B) S2. Family & Consumer Science_

 _5(A) Advisory_

 _5(B) S1. Art_

 _6(A-B) Social Studies_

 _7(A-B) Lunch_

 _8(A-B) Math_

 _9(A-B) English_

 ** _(Joey's schedule)_**

 _1(A-B) 2(A) Math_

 _2(B) Physical Education_

 _3(A-B) Science_

 _4(A)Advisory_

 _4(B)Instructional Strategies_

 _5(A) Lunch_

 _5(B)S1. General Music_

 _5(B) S2. Art_

 _6(A-B) Social Studies_

 _7(A-B) S1. Technology_

 _7(A-B) S2. Family & Consumer Science_

 _8(A) Health_

 _8(B) Lunch_

 _9(A-B) English_

 ** _(Monica's schedule)_**

 _1(A-B) Social Studies_

 _2(A-B) English_

 _3(A-B) Science_

 _4(A)S1. General Music_

 _4(A) S2. Advisory_

 _4(B) S1. Advisory_

 _4(B) S2. Art_

 _5(A) Instructional Strategies_

 _5(B) Advisory_

 _5(B) Advisory_

 _6(A-B) Lunch_

 _7(A-B) 8(A) Math_

 _8(B) Physical Education_

 _9(A-B) S1. Technology_

 _9(A-B) S2. Family & Consumer Science_

 _ **Chandler's schedule**_

 _1(A-B) Social Studies_

 _2(A-B) English_

 _3(A-B) Science_

 _4(A-B) S1. Family & Consumer Science_

 _4(A-B) S2. Technology_

 _5(A) Advisory_

 _5(B) 6(A-B) Math_

 _7(A) Chorus_

 _7(B) Lunch_

 _8(A) Lunch_

 _8(B) Physical Education_

 _9(A-B) Advisory_

 **Mon's schedule looks alot like my RL one while Chan's and Joe's looks like my friends Gabby and Brianna(last year before she got put in my math class)'s. The actual chapter will be up next so R &R and stay tuned! :)**


End file.
